How we came together
by unbreakablespirit
Summary: Hiro likes gogo, but doesn't know what to do. then, gogo gets drugged. very short, first fanfic, baymax not yet reconstructed


**Big Hero 6 and all it's characters and settings belong to and is copyrighted by Walt Disney animation, I only own the story**

_Just how am I going to do this? I've known her for a while now, and from what I remember, she's only two years older than me- but what am I supposed to do? I've never talked to a girl I like before. I wish I had reliable help. _I think to myself in my SFIT office, which used to be my brothers. _How can I confess to Gogo that I love her?_

"Hiro!" shouts a familiar tone. I turn around to see Honey Lemon, the one person who knows about my crush, rush towards me. However, something is different- her coat is torn, and her face looks like she's been in a scuffle.

"Honey! What the frick happened to you?" As she stops to catch her breath, she looks at me with nervous eyes.

"Short explanation- I accidentally gave Gogo a mind-altering aphrodisiac," she pants. I start to look at her with intense confusion and anger, but I then hear another familiar voice, albeit with a more seductive tone.

"Oh, Hiroo!" says Gogo as she walks up to my office, "Let's play a ga-" she stops as soon as she spots Honey Lemon. "Honey, what did I tell you about MY Hiro?" she says, with her look becoming more menacing as she grabs Honey Lemon's collar.

"Run! Until an hour's passed, she won't stop coming after you!"

"Shut it, prick!" says Gogo before kneeing Honey Lemon in the stomach, but by then, I was out of there. "Hiro, wait! I brought protection!" she screams as she runs after me.

_Oh, crap. Why did Gogo have to be so… go-go? I can barely outpace her!_ I think to myself, sweat rushing and heart pounding. I enter the main workplace, where my other friends, Wasabi and Fred, were having a discussion on whether or not a freeze ray was possible to make.

"No," states Wasabi

"Dude, yes, you guys can make them, and, uh, hey, Hiro, why are you running away from Gogo?" he asks as I take cover underneath a desk, which Gogo lifts up, causing me to run to a corner.

"She accidentally took a mind-altering drug that has stimulated her sexual desires, and please help me tranquilize her!" I scream, as Gogo decides to corner me like a rat. "Listen, Gogo," I plead to her, "I like you more than a friend, but you've got to get some self control! This isn't like you!"

"What do you mean? I love you just the same, I'm just a little more bolder about it," she says as she literally pounces on me, right before falling stiff right on top of me, hugging me tightly.

"Sorry, Hiro, but this is a specially made tranquilizer- her body, except her head, will be as stiff as stone for the next hour and a half," explains Wasabi. "Unfortunately, you are going to have to stay there until the hour is up."

"The aphrodisiac will also wear off in around 45 minutes from now," chimes Honey Lemon as she enters the room. "Plus, when the aphrodisiac does wear off, she will remember everything."

"Did you guys plan this?" I ask my friends as they gather around. "And HL, did you really tell these guys about my crush?"

"Dude, yes! And I was the one who mailed the drug to her by the way." states Fred. "And when she comes to her senses, you two will make a bona-fide thing!" as he says this, I start to feel my face heat up in anger.

"Hiro, don't worry, Gogo said told me that she really likes you, anyways," Honey Lemon tries to reassure me. She and Wasabi then throw a blanket over Gogo and me.

" At the very least, I'll have 45 minutes of make-out time," goes Gogo in her seductive tone again. And just when I'm about to say something, she slams her lips onto mine as my friends leave.

_What the hell guys?_ I think to myself. _Oh, who am I kidding?_ I can hardly think as I taste her strawberry- flavored lips, tongue and gum. _Oh, this is amazing! I can feel every fine curve of her body on mine! _I give into the kiss, and the two of us start to go at it for what seemed like hours! Sometime later, our friends walk into the room

"Hey, lovebirds! It's been an hour already!" the say in unison as I, shocked as I am, pull away from Gogo.

"What?! You mean to tell me that she's been-"

"Hiro, shut up! We still have thirty- minutes left," says Gogo, before she pulls me back to her. " And yes, I've been myself for a while now. And as Fred said, we are more than friends now Hiro. Hiro, I should have said this when I came back to my senses, but-" I decide to cut her off.

" You don't need to tell me, Gogo. After all, I love you too."


End file.
